


Kenhina Week 2016

by FairyLights101



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe - Mermaid, Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff, KenHina Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyLights101/pseuds/FairyLights101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven fills for Kenhina week including: merman!Kenma, Nekoma v. Karasuno, first dances, and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - Movies  
> SFW

“Thank you for having me!” Shoyo called throughout the house as he nudged his shoes off, and Kenma snorted quietly as he straightened up. 

“Shoyo, she can't hear you.” 

The spiker’s cheeks flushed, but he smiled and shrugged, easy. “It's weird to not say it!” 

Kenma hummed quietly as he reached out and caught Shoyo’s warm hand. It fit nicely in his, not huge and coarse like Tetsuro’s hand but a little softer, and a lot smaller. Shoyo didn't protest as Kenma tugged him through the little apartment and into the kitchen where his mother was seated, a cup of tea in one hand and the newspaper spread out in front of her. Kenma tapped her arm and she jumped slightly before she settled and glanced up with a smile. She set the cup down with a soft thunk and her fingers curled into fluid, easy signs. 

_ “Welcome home, Kenma.”  _

_ “Hey mom. Shoyo is here.”  _ Kenma smiled to himself. Shoyo’s name sign was too apt - the sign for sun with fingers curled into an S at the end. His mother didn't miss the smile, but she didn't comment on it. That would come later when someone who had a basic understanding of sign language wasn't right behind him. 

_ “Hello Shoyo.” _

_ “Hi, Mrs. Kozume! Thank you for having me!” _ His fingers were certain with the movements - he'd clearly practiced, and that made Kenma tingle with warmth, even as he brushed his fingers along Shoyo’s arm for a moment before he signed again. 

_ “We're going to watch a movie in my room.”  _

_ “No funny business, Kenma.” _ His mother's crooked grin made him shake his head, though the flush on his cheeks was far worst. He was just thankful Shoyo couldn't understand because that  _ really _ would have been embarrassing. His fingers curled around Shoyo’s wrist again and he tugged him gently, eager to escape. His mother's laughter chased him to his room, and Kenma sighed quietly when he closed the door behind him. Except that trapped him with Shoyo and that beautiful, brilliant smile that stole his breath as he stared, helpless to Shoyo’s glow. 

“Kenma, your mom seems really cool! Do you think she'll like me?” 

“She will.” She'd pried Tetsuro for information, pictures, and more, and she'd declared that Shoyo had sounded like “a good boy”.  _ Well, she wasn't wrong _ . And, maybe, they could cross the language barrier one day.  _ If he decides to stay _ . 

Kenma shook his head, refocused. Shoyo had moved from by the door, curious as always. He poked through Kenma’s bookshelf, laden with books, video games, and movies, and he made little noises of excitement or appreciated as the thumbed the titles before he bounced on to the next part. To the dresser with the little cat figures. Shoyo leaned close, eyes wide and interested, his lips slightly parted as he studied them before he turned to Kenma with a smile. “These are so cute! Kenma, if you'd told me you had a collection I would have brought one!” 

“It's okay,” he murmured, and Shoyo pouted at him for a moment before he scoped out the rest of the room. It was very plain and nothing at all like Shoyo’s room. His was covered with posters of bands and volleyball, and his room was also prone to clutter. Kenma’s walls were blank except for a few pictures he'd hung up - ones of he and Tetsuro, of the team, of he and Shoyo - and his room was neat. Well, controllers, cords, and gaming devices excluded. But Shoyo didn't seem to mind because he bounced back to Kenma, bright and eager. 

“Your room is so cool! Gosh, you keep it so neat! I wish I could!” 

“It just takes patience.” 

Shoyo made a face that was impossible to not smile at, and his smile made  _ Shoyo  _ smile. Then again, it wasn't hard to make Shoyo smile, and for that Kenma was glad. Shoyo’s smile was beautiful, and Kenma could never get enough of it. Especially not when Shoyo slid closer and pressed their chests together as his hands linked behind Kenma’s neck, on his toes so that smile was even closer. Absolutely breathtaking. And Kenma didn't even care. 

Shoyo grinned as he pressed one kiss, two, three to Kenma’s lips, and the blond chased him for a fourth. That made Shoyo giggle, a light sound that tossed Kenma’s stomach and filled it with pleasant butterflies as he smiled too. “Ready for the movie?” 

“Yep!” 

They curled up on Kenma’s bed, backs to the wall and shoulders pressed together. Shoyo tugged soft blankets over their legs and around their necks as Kenma fiddled with the remote and started the movie. It was some silly little chick flick called  _ 50 First Dates _ , but Shoyo seemed excited to watch it, and Kenma couldn't deny him anything without a stab of guilt. Besides, even if he didn’t particularly things, they were worth it when Shoyo smiled and laughed. 

Shoyo’s head immediately nestled into the crook of his neck. His hand was warm on Kenma’s thigh, and his fingers were loosely curled through Kenma’s. He smelled good, like strawberries, and Kenma couldn’t resist pressing his nose to Shoyo’s hair as cheery music filled the room and Shoyo snuggled closer. The movie might have been good, but Kenma wasn't particularly paying attention. He was infinitely more in tune with the way Shoyo’s body shook with laughter that bubbled out freely, or the warmth of his body that seeped into Kenma and made him curl Shoyo closer, ever desperate for more. Shoyo didn't even complain about his cold fingers and toes, even when he pressed them against Shoyo’s calves and his stomach. He just grinned and covered up Kenma’s fingers with his own. 

It didn't take the younger teen long to gravitate from beside Kenma to being pressed against him, back to his chest and Kenma’s legs on either side of him.  _ I like this _ . It felt right, the way their bodies pressed together and melded until they were inseparable. The way Shoyo’s fingers slotted perfectly with his, how his head settled nicely beneath his chin. And Shoyo must have liked it too, because when the movie ended he immediately turned and pressed a kiss to Kenma’s chin. “That was so pretty!” 

_ Pretty improbable. _ “It was,” he murmured as he pressed their cheeks together, and Shoyo laughed, easy as always, as he shifted. 

He moved to face Kenma and threw his legs over on either side of the blond, then leaned close as curled his hands around Kenma’s. “You didn't pay attention!” Kenma flashed Shoyo a sheepish grin, but the redhead laughed it off. “It's okay! It was pretty silly! But it was nice too. Though next time we should watch something with more action!” 

“That's good with me. I've got some horror movies we can play.” 

Shoyo blanched enough that every little freckle that smattered his cheeks was plain to see, and Kenma threw his head back. A laugh burst out, light and soft, and Kenma pulled Shoyo closer as giggled bubbled out, uncontrollable. Shoyo’s laughter joined him him a second later, just as bright as Kenma’s - brighter even. It made Kenma’s stomach flood with warmth as he wrapped his arms tighter around Shoyo and tugged him down until they fell onto their sides and spilled onto the bed, a mess of limbs, hair, and laughter. 

The laughter was unstoppable - every time he tried to look at Shoyo he burst out into another fit of laughter at the way Shoyo’s face was scrunched and flushed, and his eyes were scrunched closed as he giggled and clutched at Kenma’s shirt. And it made Kenma’s body tingle with warmth as he pressed closer and bumped their foreheads together. The giggles died away until Kenma leaned in and pressed soft kisses to Shoyo’s cheeks, and then Shoyo burst into a fresh wave of giggles. They made Kenma warm, made him dizzy, so he pressed more to Shoyo’s cheeks until they died away. 

“My sides hurt,” Shoyo whispered after a moment, and Kenma grinned. They pressed their foreheads together, interlocked their fingers, and Shoyo threw a leg over Kenma’s as he wiggled a little closer with a grin. “I blame you.” 

“Blame yourself,” Kenma murmured, “You’re the one who couldn’t stop laughing.” 

“You couldn’t either!” 

“Shush.” 

Shoyo’s face scrunched up with another grin and he shook his head with another little laugh before he sighed. Shoyo closed his eyes and let out another deep breath as he squeezed Kenma’s hand. “No horror, seriously. But… I think I’d be okay if you were with me.” 

“I’d be right there with you.” 

“I know.” 

Kenma pressed another tiny kiss to Shoyo’s nose and smiled as they curled around each other with soft hums and softer whispers as Shoyo spoke about anything and everything until he fell asleep, Kenma right behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - Haunted  
> SFW

Hinata had come to expect things when he came to the bathroom. Intimidating volleyball players, none of which seemed to be capable of being shorter than one-hundred-and-eighty centimeters and all of whom seemed to be insistent on utterly terrifying him, were definitely something he expected to meet. People who engaged him with terrifically awkward conversations were another thing, and he shuddered to think about it. Once he’d even run into a kid who had thought it would be funny to kick the backs of his shins while he’d washed his hands. 

But he hadn’t really expected to see Kenma curled up on the floor of the bathroom, his face buried in his arms and his legs drawn to his chest. All thoughts of using the bathroom dissipated as Hinata stared at Kenma, brow furrowed. “Kenma?” 

In the quiet bathroom the word was deafening, but Kenma didn’t budge. His fingers didn’t even shifted. Only his shoulders moved, shallow breaths that were barely noticeable.  _ Oh _ . The training camp was hard on them,  _ all _ of them. He’d seen the strain in everyone’s faces, even the ones that hadn’t had all the pressures of desperately scrambling to progress, of trying to win. But Kenma, he knew, had been struggling the most. The blond rarely had so much contact with people - he’d confessed his doubts in the days leading up to the camp, and Hinata had taken those words to heart. And now those doubts had come to life. And, naturally, in the dead of night.  _ I’m here _ . 

Kenma didn’t shift as he slowly sank down beside him, his hands itching to reach out and touch Kenma. Hinata bit his tongue instead and curled his fingers as he settled down on the cool tile beside Kenma. He was certain Kenma wouldn’t speak - sometimes he got like that, and he’d asked Kuroo about it. Thankfully Kuroo hadn’t been tight-lipped, and he’d readily told Hinata some things he could do. Hinata cast one last glance at his blond friend before he tipped his head back, though when he tried he couldn't pull his eyes away. So he spoke, eyes carefully trained on Kenma fingers half curled into his shorts so he didn’t reach out. 

“So… Mom called me earlier. She told me how she and Natsu went to the park yesterday. Natsu made a friend, and she was pretty pleased. She even shared the sandbox, and you know she doesn’t like to do that often. Though she wasn’t happy when she got sand in her mouth! Mom said she misses me. I miss Natsu a lot too, but I like being here. I’ve learned so much! Bokuto and Kuroo are so helpful! Some of the people here are really intimidating, but I think it’s okay! Though not when I see them in the bathrooms. That’s just  _ terrifying _ . 

“But on the court… I love seeing intimidating people out there. I love the competition we’re getting here. I really hope it makes us a lot better - you can already see so much improvement! Though I’m really tired of running up the hills and doing belly dives. My legs are  _ killing _ me, and you know how much I bike every day! Jeez… but still, it’ll be worth it! But… I do wish I could watch you play more. I love watching you set! It’s so pretty and  _ gwuah _ ! You make the ball  _ woosh _ , and then Kuroo and Lev make it  _ schwoom _ , and it’s really cool! It’s nothing like Kageyama’s. His are all  _ grr _ , but your tosses are more  _ whoa _ ! And I really like that! Maybe one day you’ll get to toss to me more! I’d really like that.” 

Kenma’s fingers twitched, and Hinata’s breath hitched for a second before he hastily regathered his thoughts, desperate to keep it up. 

“Um, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but have you seen how good my belly dives are getting! It’s really awesome, and I can’t wait to use them in an official game! Gosh, thinking of the tournament really makes me nervous, but I’m really ready for it too! Though I’ll probably get sick when they finally get here… I always do.” 

Kenma’s limbs slowly unfurled, slackened from their rigid positions to something looser, easier. 

“And Kenma! Did you hear about the new game coming out! Oh gosh, what was it… the one with the swords, and the explosions! Crap, I know there’s a lot of those, but it’s really cool! You’d really like it I think. I can send you the name of it when I remember it! Though you’ve probably already heard of it! Kenma, we should definitely get together one weekend and watch movies or play video games! Wouldn’t that be so fun?” 

Kenma’s head rose from the loose loops of his arms, and golden eyes slowly blinked at Hinata as his breath caught, uncertain. Red imprints from his arms adorned his face, and there were crescent marks from nails on his cheeks, deep but not serious. Though it was enough that they made Hinata want to reach out and touch them, soothe them. Instead he slowly settled his hand on the floor between them and carefully pressed the edges of their fingers together.

“Kenma… I’m really glad you’re here. You’ve really made this camp fun, and I love getting to talk with you between the matches and in the mornings and after it’s all done. It’s really fun to watch you on the court, but it’s really cool to watch you play games too. I haven’t heard of a lot of them, but you’re so good, and it’s pretty awesome! Kageyama agrees - he’s even jealous.” 

Thin lips twitched up into a faint smile and Kenma dipped his head in a tiny nod. Hinata beamed back at him, sunny and easy, and that made Kenma’s face soften ever so slightly. His mouth parted, and Hinata’s stomach nervously flipped as he edged a little closer. “Shoyo?” 

“Yeah?” 

“... Thanks.” 

Hinata didn’t reply - his face just scrunched up in a radiant smile as he moved his hand so that he covered Kenma’s. His skin was cold and his fingers were a little stiff, but they quickly warmed within Hinata’s hand as he curled their fingers together and shifted close until their sides were pressed together. Hinata hummed quietly and squeezed Kenma’s hand as a tiny smile danced on his mouth. “You don’t have to thank me Kenma. I’ll always be here for you, even if it takes me a little while.” 

“... I know.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - Game Over  
> SFW

Hinata gasped as he clutched his knees, eyes on the other side of the court. The Nekoma players looked just as winded, some even more so. He couldn't blame them. They'd already had one match today, and the three sets they'd played so far had all been long - they'd dragged the points into the thirties before Nekoma had taken the first set and Karasuno the second and third. And now they were there again, tied at thirty-five, drenched in sweat and a little weak on their feet. 

But the resolution to win was in everyone's eyes, the knowledge of what would come blatant. If they won the Nekoma players - their  _ friends _ \- would go home in tears. But if Karasuno lost, the same would happen to them. Hinata grinned to himself, a little bitter.  _ This sucks _ . But it was also what he'd been dying to do since he'd first played Nekoma. And now that chance had come.  _ Two more points. Two more _ . 

Kenma glanced over at him, met his gaze, and they held still for a moment. Sound dropped away. The court faded. Kenma nodded and Hinata smiled at him. One blink brought the sound back, a breath brought everything else, and Hinata tensed as the Nekoma players charged towards the net. His eyes were on Kenma and the spikers, careful.  _ Bring it on, Kenma _ . 

Gold eyes flashed and Hinata leapt higher than he ever had before. He got Kenma’s setter’s dupe with the tips of fingers and a body thudded to the ground. “Nice receive!” Sugawara called. Hinata’s feet smacked the floor and he darted to the far edge of the court. Blockers chased after him, desperate to stop him. But when he leapt into the air their fingers were too low, their hands nowhere near where they needed to be. The court was wide open, bright and full of promises, and Hinata’s breath hitched as he slammed Kageyama’s toss into the ground.  _ One more _ . 

He and Kageyama clapped hands. Someone called something, he called something back. Nothing was quite clicking - nothing except the path of the ball. And the flickers of crushing despair that had appeared on Kenma’s face more and more as the sets had dragged on. And they crushed Hinata.  _ I wanted him to love volleyball, but I didn't want this _ . But it was part of the game, and they both knew it. They  _ all _ knew it. But that didn't make it any easier. 

Hinata sucked down a breath, smothered his pity, his sadness. That could be felt later. The way Kageyama’s toss felt in his could not, not like it did then. He could feel every dip of the ball, every tiny imperfection. He could see it spin in slow-motion. He could feel the wind that came off it, whispered through the sludge of the world. And Hinata had never felt lighter. He watched Nishinoya receive a ball, watched Kageyama move into place. 

_ One. Two _ . 

Hinata rocked up onto the balls of his feet, pushed off the ground. Even his body felt slow, like it was creeping through syrup.  _ Strange _ . But Kageyama’s toss was right in front of him, the path of the ball so gradual that it was baffling. And he  _ loved _ it. He glanced at the court, soaked in every shockingly clear detail. The way the back row of receivers were a little too far to Hinata’s left. The way two sets of arms extended in front of him, a brutal wall. How Kenma stood on the other side of the net, on the other side of the court, his eyes wide and lips parted. 

_ I'm sorry, Kenma _ . 

Hinata’s arm sliced through the air, caught the ball, and Hinata  _ knew _ . It slammed into the blockers’ arms and blew through, effortless. It hit the ground and a second later Yaku slid in, face screwed up - he'd known, they'd  _ all _ known. Hinata landed, the world still dizzyingly slow, and he stared, wide-eyed all uncertain, until a hand touched his back. Kageyama’s brow was furrowed, his lips parted. “Hinata, you good?” 

The world snapped back, a rubber band, and Hinata blinked. Everything lurched back into real time and Hinata shook his head. “Yeah, yeah I'm good. Sorry, things were just… slow.” 

Kageyama cocked his head, understanding in his eyes, and he nodded. “C'mon.” Hinata nodded and trailed after him. He made the mistake of glancing back. Kenma stood in the center of the court, a dazed look on his face, tears on his cheeks. Kuroo was clearly biting back tears of his own, but he gently tugged Kenma back to the line. Hinata felt every bit of breath flee him as he stared, but Kageyama’s hand tightened on his shoulder. “I know… it had to happen.” 

“I…  _ Kenma _ .” 

“You can see him when we're done, okay?” 

Hinata sniffed, but he settled into place on the line and held his chin high. The two teams bowed, and Hinata sniffed as he dipped his head so low he was certain he'd topple over. There were tears in his eyes when he straightened up, but he bit his tongue and jogged off the court with the rest of his team. 

He barely heard a word Coach Ukai said. Nothing made sense except for the crushing feeling in his chest and the way it hurt to breathe. More than one person jostled him, got into his face and asked him if he was okay, but he barely heard them. All he could see was Kenma’s face, the way it had crumpled as the ball had slammed into the floor.  _ Winning is supposed to feel good _ . But this win tasted like ashes and felt more like someone had dropped an anvil on him. 

Hinata blinked when a new set of hands gently shook him. He blinked, cleared his eyes. Sugawara had crouched in front of him, his eyes soft and his tiny smile softer. “Hinata, we're done. You should go see him. I know you want to.” Hinata nodded, wooden, and Sugawara helped him to his feet. Gave him directions. Nudged him forwards. At first his steps were uncertain, stumbled. And then Hinata lurched into a sprint, desperation tightening his throat.  _ Kenma _ . 

He found them right where Sugawara had said they'd be. The team was circled up around their coach, heads a mixture of raised and drooping. Kuroo’s chin was up and his hand was buried in Kenma’s hair. Kenma’s face was tucked between his knees, hidden away. No one spoke, but eyes rose when Hinata pounded down the hall away skidded to a stop in front of them. 

“K-Kenma!” he gasped. Instantly the blond raised his head, cheeks red and eyes damp. Hinata didn't even care. He just flung himself through the circle and wrapped his friend up in a tight hug, so tight that he couldn't possibly break away. “Thank you for the game,” he whispered, “I… I really enjoyed playing. I'm so glad we got to, a-and I can't wait to play again!” 

Hinata’s eyes were screwed shut, his face buried into Kenma’s neck, and he only pressed closer as he held Kenma tighter, desperate. And then his long hands settled in Hinata’s back, and his face shifted, pressed into Hinata’s shoulder. “Me too,” he whispered, his voice weak, and they clutched each other tighter and tried to bite back tears.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - Firsts  
> SFW

Kenma nervously adjusted his bow tie and tried to subtly wipe his sweaty palms off as Shoyo crossed the floor, two cups of cherry-red liquid clutched in his hands and a smile on his face. He looked breathtaking, handsome in his black slacks, orange button down, and black vest, and that made Kenma nervous as hell. Which was hilarious, because he hadn't been half as nervous when he'd been planning the night out weeks before. Then again, having Shoyo actually there in the flesh was completely different from a fantasy.  _ No it's not. Not really _ . Shoyo was too genuine to have any little hidden façades, and the few times his personality flipped was when he was genuinely passionate about something, like volleyball, so Kenma had no worries. Logically anyway. But they ate at his stomach as he smiled at Shoyo. 

The spiker pressed a soft kiss to his lips when he finally reached Kenma and he pressed one of the cups into his hand, cautious of Kenma’s white vest. “Gosh, there are so many people here! Your school is so much bigger than Karasuno, Kenma! Oo! I should bring you to our formal next year! Would you like that?” 

Kenma flashed a dry smile at Shoyo as he shook his head, amused. And, surprisingly, it was humor that buoyed his words and he spoke, not the cool nerves that hung heavy in his belly. “Shoyo, it's a little too soon to start planning for the next one. What if this dance is atrocious - and you never want to see me at a dance again? I'll step all over your shoes and mess them up, and-” 

Shoyo kissed him, and it tasted like cherries and chocolate. Kenma’s mouth opened up easily, and Shoyo’s grin was victorious as he pressed a little deeper and bit Kenma’s lip. His boyfriend pulled back with a pleased little hum, eyes bright and smile blinding. “I'll just step on your shoes too! And of course I'd want to think ahead and bring you! I really like you, and you'll always be my friend, no matter what! We just have something a little extra.” 

Kenma shook his head with a smile, and he reached out and caught Shoyo’s free hand with ease. “You're so weird.” 

“Aw, thanks Kenma!” Shoyo squeezed his hand tighter, and all the nerves in Kenma’s stomach melted away as he peeked at Shoyo through the hairs that framed his face. Shoyo’s eyes were bright and they never stayed still, constantly roaming and seeking. And settling in the dance floor. Kenma sipped at the cherry punch, winced at the too-sweet flavor - he was just thankful they hadn't spiked it like they had at the formal last year. Yet anyway - and set it aside. 

He tugged on Shoyo’s hand, and the second those amber eyes flicked down Kenma cocked his head. “Do you want to dance?” 

Shoyo’s mouth popped open in surprise and snapped shut a second later, though he couldn't do anything about the soft pinks that filled his cheeks and rapidly darkened with every passing second. “I-I-... I'd really like to!” 

Kenma flashed Shoyo a smile as he tugged on his hand again and moved. For once Kenma led them. He went to a more unoccupied corner of the dance floor - though that wasn't saying much since the whole thing was packed full of bodies that slid together, a senseless miasma of colors and movement. 

Their hands curled together as the song faded out. Shoyo settled his hand on Kenma’s shoulder, Kenma’s other hand settled on Shoyo’s hip. For a moment their posture was stiff, uncertain. And then giggles burst out of Kenma’s mouth, uncontrollable, and the uncertainty melted off Shoyo’s face as his face scrunched up in a smile of his own. 

“We're so weird,” his boyfriend breathed, and Kenma nodded. He couldn't add on what he wanted - that Shoyo was beautiful, funny, brilliant in his own way because, if he was honest, Shoyo wasn't the brightest in the classroom. But he was like a sun, and Kenma never wanted to move out of his light. So he pressed even closer, drank in Shoyo’s heat as he pressed his cheek to Shoyo’s temple with a hum. The smaller teen let out a little squeak of surprise, but his grip instantly tightened on Kenma and he laughed a little. “This is nice.” 

“It'll get better.” 

Soft guitar chords filled the huge room and the atmosphere shifted from barely contained excitement to something more subdued and warm. A woman's voice came through, and Hinata and Kenma started to sway as she sang and couples fell together beneath warm gold lights.

_ “Kiss me out of the bearded barley _ _   
_ _ Nightly, beside the green, green grass _ _   
_ _ Swing, swing, swing the spinning step _ _   
_ _ You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress. _ _   
_ _ Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight _ _   
_ _ Lead me out on the moonlit floor _ _   
_ _ Lift your open hand _ _   
_ _ Strike up the band and make fireflies dance _ _   
_ _ Silver moon’s sparkling _ _   
_ __ So kiss me.”

And Shoyo did. And Kenma’s knees threatened to give out with how sweet it was, with all the things that swam in his chest and left him dizzy and breathless. So he pressed even closer and clutched Shoyo tight as they swayed together, their feet a little uncoordinated but the movements simple and surprisingly fluid as they danced beneath lights that painted them with pink stars and golden beams of light, left them drenched in waves of warmth as they held each other close. Kenma turned his head, pressed his lips to Shoyo’s ear. He breathed the words into Shoyo’s ear, barely audible, but the little teen heard him, and his lips twitched up into a smile against Kenma’s neck. 

“I love you too, Kenma.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 - Distractions  
> SFW  
> Mer!Kenma

Bubbles slipped past his lips as he peered through the water, golden eyes narrowed with curiosity. Kenma reached out and stroked the cloth that swayed in the ocean current, though the limb it was wrapped sound kept it in place. He gently tugged at it, and a hand slipped beneath the water to curl around his wrist. Shoyo’s nails were so small and blunt that sometimes Kenma wondered how humans had ever managed to become so far-spread, but they shared the same inventive streak as the merfolk. Spears worked wonders, but the humans’ fire sticks worked much better, though Kenma wasn't fond of them. It had taken  _ weeks _ for Tetsuro to heal up after he'd been hurt by one. 

But Shoyo wasn't like those other humans, those hunters who trapped the merfolk and put them on display or caught them for sport and ripped their scales off and cut them up and desecrated them in every way imaginable. No, Shoyo was merely curious, and Kenma was too. Curious about the man who reminded him of the sun, about his bright orange hair and his amber eyes, about his strange bottom limbs with those little stubby fingers. And, mostly, about the fabrics he wore. 

Sometimes he covered his skin with some slick fabric that looked like it was painted on so that only his bottom and upper hands and his neck and face were not black and blue and green. Other times he only wore things that covered his lower limbs and left his chest bare.  _ That _ had been confusing to see at first, especially with the dark ink that had dappled his back and shoulders and arms, as well as the other man’s - Tobio. That was the only time he'd ever been pushed off by Shoyo, but, from the hand sign language they'd taught him, it had been because of a misunderstanding. Apparently humans didn't use those marks to signal the desire to mate, not even the dark bands, and that had been quite the disappointment. 

But Kenma wanted to know  _ why _ . The merfolk only wore things when they went into battle. Nothing but chain mail ever covered their tails.  _ Why is he hiding his limbs? _

Kenma tugged again and Shoyo pushed his hand away once more. The merman twitched his tail and rose up out of the water, brow furrowed and eyes narrowed.  _ “Shoyo.” _ The signs were painstaking, but easier than they had been at first. The webbing between his fingers made it hard, but Shoyo was patient, and his eyes were glued on Kenma as he signed with a frown.  _ “Shoyo, why do you have this?”  _

_ “My trunks?” _

Trunks, right. He'd forgotten the word, though that wasn't terribly surprising. Shoyo and Tobio had taught him a million words it seemed like, and by extension he had taught Tetsuro, who had taught Koutarou and Keiji. And  _ legs _ , those were the things he walked on, with  _ feet _ and  _ toes _ .   _ “Yes, why do you have trunks?” _

Shoyo’s cheeks darkened, and Kenma slowly blinked as he studied the human, who seemed to be at a loss for words and signs. His hair was flattened against his head from his earlier swim, though it was slowly starting to dry, and as Shoyo dragged his hands through it the strands started to stand up in spikes, stiffened by salt.  _ “Kenma,” _ he finally signed _ , “You need to focus. Remember what I asked?” _

Kenma puffed his cheeks out, but he nodded, albeit very reluctantly. Shoyo and Tobio wanted to study him and the other merfolk - well, those who were brave or crazy enough to approach the humans - and, today in particular, they wanted to watch his hunting habits. Tobio was off with Tetsuro and Lev, his clunky metal box around his neck and his eyes protected by weird glass-like things - goggles apparently. 

Shoyo had stayed with he, Koutarou, and Keiji, though was a feat. Koutarou had the attention span of an anchovy, and Keiji was unwilling to deal with him at the moment. They’d settled themselves up on some rocks in the cove to sun themselves, and the chances of getting them to move again were slim. Admittedly, Kenma was fairly hungry, but he was more curious than anything. He wanted to stay by Shoyo at the surface and sign at him and listen to the strange sounds that came out of his mouth.  _ “I don’t want to.” _

Shoyo’s face fell and instantly something in Kenma’s chest twisted. His cheeks puffed out again and his eyes flashed, but he bit back his hiss of irritation and sighed to himself instead.  _ “Fine. Let’s go. Hurry.” _

And the smile Shoyo gave him was well worth it. That, and the knowledge that Shoyo would be more than willing to teach him things and talk to him more when they were done. So Kenma slipped beneath the waves once more, salt in his mouth and water in his gills and Shoyo right behind him as he slid through the water in search of prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are late because life ;3, so I hope you enjoy them


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 - Reunion  
> SFW

It was strange to be hit with the smell of floor polish, sweat, and disinfectant - the smell of the court - after so long. Kenma hadn't gotten a whiff of it since his first year of college. Well, Tetsuro’s games excluded, but somehow, this time, it was different.  _ It's because he's here _ . And Kenma had no right to watch him, not after he'd been a piece of shit.  _ Just this once _ . 

His team was in the area - playing Tetsuro’s team in fact - and Kenma had allowed himself to be lured in. Promises of “this time only” and “I'm sure he'd love to see you again! We still text, he asks about how you are” and more had coaxed Kenma out to the gym.  _ I've missed this _ . Hell, he even missed the running and the gross feeling of sweat in its thousand joyous forms. But he'd given volleyball up for game designing, and he hadn't found many reasons to regret that. Even if it took a lot more self-motivation to stay in shape. 

Kenma smiled to himself as he followed some of the crowd through the halls, up a flight of steps, and to the seats. Tetsuro would forgive him if he didn't sit on his team's side - that or he could just get over it. Kenma didn't care. 

The warm ups  were still in progress, tall players strewn about the court, a clash of blue and gold - those had never been Tetsuro’s colors, and Kenma had laughed the first time he'd seen his friend in the uniform - and black and gold. Orange would have suited Shoyo better, but, in the black and gold, he looked even more like a sun, and Kenma smiled to himself. He hadn't grown much, maybe a few centimeters, and he was still the shortest individual out there. And yet it seemed like everyone's eyes were solely focused on him. They were all moths and he was the deadly light that sucked them in, caught them unaware when the time came. 

_ He doesn't look nervous _ . He could remember a dozen games where Shoyo had looked like he was going to throw up from nerves - Kageyama had told him  _ that _ had happened more than once - but this time Shoyo stood proud. His chin was up and an easy grin was on his face as he stretched and waited his turn.  _ Good for you. That makes two of us _ . 

Shoyo’s head turned, and Kenma’s breath caught, hands frozen on the railing, as those amber eyes swept the crowd and landed right on him. Shoyo’s expression was clear - shock, uncertainty, conflict.  _ Joy _ . 

A smile flooded across his face and he raised his hand. Kenma raised his hand, a smile of his own on his lips, and Shoyo beamed at him for another second until his teammate nudged him and broke the moment. But it was probably good for the sake of Kenma’s heart - it throbbed, full of times that hadn't come to be and regrets and a thousand other things.  _ That's my fault. And I have to fix it _ . And it seemed like Shoyo would let him, though how far that would go was a mystery. 

The game started after ten more minutes, and by then the gym was packed, and the spectators had filled it with chants for either team, so loud that at times it was hard to hear the whistle, or the calls from the teams. And yet, despite that, neither team was fazed. They all looked like the relished it, or, in some cases, like they couldn't hear a thing beyond the bubble of the court.  _ I know that feeling _ . 

Shoyo’s spikes had transformed even more on the years since Kenma had seen him. They were positively lethal now, and crushed through blocks like they were nonexistent. Fitting for the one who wore the number four jersey. Kenma smiled to himself as Shoyo blew through another block and hit the ground with a deadly grin, his eyes bright.  _ You finally became an ace, Shoyo. _

Well, he'd been the ace in his third year at high school, but this was completely different. He didn't have Kageyama to set for him and make him a star, he didn't have to rely on a single setter. He'd grown exponentially, and Kenma wasn't entirely sure when he'd plateau. But, despite how hard he and the other spikers and serves that they delivered, Tetsuro’s team fought back and slowly clawed away at the five point lead. They managed to narrow it down to two by the end of the first set, but Shoyo’s team snatched it away with a truly terrifying jump float serve by their number twelve, a pinch server. 

The teams traded sides, and Kenma smiled to himself when he saw Tetsuro clap Shoyo’s back on the way past. Tetsuro’s team took the second set, this time with the score twenty-eight to twenty-six. They split the third and fourth sets, the third to Tetsuro and the fourth to Shoyo, and it was easy to see the exhaustion that had started to creep in. It didn't help that the point margin in the fifth set stayed close - the biggest point margin was when Tetsuro’s team managed to score three points in a row at the start, but after that they had started to inch their way together, only a point gap between them. 

Nerves made Kenma’s stomach twist - he didn't want either of them to lose, and with such a close game it'd be heartbreak for whoever did lose. Especially with the season almost at a close. Kenma’s hands were tight on the railing as, with every spike, serve, block, and setter’s dupe, they inched to twenty, then to thirty. Shoyo’s team was down by one, but as Kenma hit his lip Shoyo bounced onto the court, somehow still oozing energy. Kenma smiled to himself.  _ I never could have lasted this long _ . 

Shoyo clapped his teammates’ backs, exchanged a few words with a few of them, and then they settled down. The blocker beside him covered his head, but Shoyo just grinned as he eyed the blocker across from him - Tetsuro naturally. The ball flew over to Tetsuro’s side of the court and the teams shifted, movements sharp and precise. The ball arched up once, then again, and then Tetsuro’s hand was there to crush the ball down. Except Hinata and the other blocker were there, an Iron Wall of their own. The ball smashed into their arms and shit back onto Tetsuro’s side of the court. One of the blockers dove for it and missed by a few centimeters, and the crowd behind Kenma roared, excited. 

Kenma didn't join - his focus was all on Shoyo and the way the spiker had glanced up, this time straight up and him. Shoyo touched his temple and gestured to him, a little salute, and Kenma nodded. Shoyo’s grin was positively brilliant, and Kenma almost wished he would never turn around, but he was glad when Shoyo did. That smile brought back too many memories of soft kisses and gentle hands, and he didn't want to bring that back unless it actually had some chance.

Another jump float serve sailed across the court. Another spiker on Tetsuro’s team drilled it down this time, but the libero managed to bring it back into the air. And, when the setter sent the ball up Shoyo was already there, body loose and arm pulled back. He drove the ball down with a smack that even the crowd couldn't cover, and Kenma grinned when it hit one of the player's and flew out of play.  _ One more _ . 

This time Tetsuro’s spike tipped off Shoyo’s fingertips, but behind him the team easily responded, all of the weariness abruptly gone. One in the back picked it up, and the setter sent it up, this time to the right. The spiker on that side hit the ball straight into a block - soft, just hard enough that they could reset. The libero recovered it, and then the setter was back, his brow furrowed and taped fingers ready. He sent it straight to Shoyo. Shoyo’s arm was like a whip as he brought it to the ball, and it burst through the block, smashed into the ground. 

The gym exploded, cheers so deafening that Kenma couldn't even hear himself. Shoyo’s team gathered around him, wrestled him into a quick hug, and then dragged him off to the line as Tetsuro’s team wiped their faces, but back tears of their own, and trudged back to their line. Only Tetsuro wore a smile, and Kenma couldn't blame him. Not when he was grinning too as he leaned over the railing and watched as Shoyo bowed, low like always, his chest heaving and his face bright. The first thing Shoyo looked at was Kenma, and the young man waved at him before he mouthed something. 

_ “I'll wait for you.”  _

_ “I'll wait for you too, Shoyo.” _

It wasn't a long wait. Shoyo, through some miracle, found Kenma before he even made it to the front entrance. He hadn't changed or anything, but Kenma didn't even care as Shoyo leapt into his arms. He reeked of sweat and something sharper, like medicine, and it snatched Kenma, dragged him back to his third year in high school, before he'd let it all slip through his fingers. Tears burned at his eyes, but he blinked them back and clutched Shoyo tighter.

“I'm sorry.” 

“Don't worry, Kenma. I understand. But you'd better text me this time!” 

“I will. I can. I'll take you to dinner. As an apology.” 

Shoyo pulled back, a mischievous grin on his lips. Kenma missed it when his hands fell back to his sides, but Shoyo’s words stole his attention. “How about a date instead of an apology?” 

This time, unlike every other time, Kenma didn't hesitate. “Only if you don't have a boyfriend.” 

Shoyo’s laughter made him tremble, and Kenma could have easily sunk to the floor. The way Shoyo touched his elbow, fingers rougher than he remembered, only furthered that. “I could say the same for you!” 

“Shoyo, what do you think?” 

Shoyo face scrunched up and his eyes narrowed as he glanced at Kenma, studied him for a moment before he hummed. “You've changed, that's what I think.” 

“I have.” The confidence he'd lacked, all the insecurities that had driven them apart had been carefully picked apart and dissected until nothing remained except for bones.  _ I can do this _ . “Shoyo… do you want to get dinner with me? Soon.” 

“Hell yes!” 

Kenma grinned, and that made Shoyo’s eyes widen fractionally before he beamed at Kenma, eyes bright. He could barely wait to rattle off his number to Kenma, he looked so  _ excited _ when Kenma sent him a text. He didn't look quite as thrilled to rejoin his team, but Shoyo went with a bright smile and a wave, and he left Kenma with a stomach that tossed with warmth and God knew what else.  _ Thank God. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 - Free day  
> SFW

Shoyo had expected a lot of things to happen when Kenma came over the first time. A video game marathon, that was something that had seemed highly likely. Or they would have settled in his room, cuddled up together beneath blankets as they watched God knew how many hours of moths or TV until they fell asleep and woke up in time for dinner - truth be told he'd spent a little too much time with  _ that _ daydream. Or there was going to the park, or sitting on his bed and kissing and talking, or playing volleyball. 

He hadn't expected to have Natsu latch onto Kenma’s leg the second he'd walked in, her eyes bright and eager, as she demanded to braid his hair. 

So there they were, Kenma seated on the floor, Natsu perched behind him on the couch with her eyes narrowed with concentration. Her chubby little hands were still uncoordinated, and Shoyo spotted more than a few winces when she tugged too hard on Kenma’s hair, but surprisingly the blond never voiced a complaint. He just smiled faintly and nodded subtly as Shoyo chattered, his gestures as wild as always and his voice a little too loud. 

“At practice yesterday Kageyama yelled at me because I kept missing receives, but I couldn't help it! I was really excited, so I got a little distracted. D’you think he understands? Ah. Probably not - he's so focused on volleyball. My grandmother would say you could steal everything in the house around him and he wouldn't notice or care as long as you left anything volleyball-related!” 

Kenma snorted and Shoyo grinned, pleased, as he watched Natsu scowled. She patted Kenma’s head, a little heavy handed. “Stay still, Ken!” 

“I'm sorry, Natsu.” She planted a big kiss onto his scalp and resumed her braiding. Considering, they looked very good - several fairly neat braids worked their way down Kenma’s head, nothing more intricate than a simple three-piece braid, and Natsu looked very pleased with herself. Even more so when she finished off a sixth one and wrapped a hair bow around it so it would stay in place. Kenma raised raised a brow at Shoyo. 

“How does it look?” 

“Looks cute.” 

Kenma made a face that made Shoyo laugh, and that made Natsu giggle as she worked her fingers through another section of hair. “Ken-Ken, stop making faces at Shoyo!” 

“Alright, Natsu.” Except Kenma made another face, and this time Shoyo tipped back and hit the floor as laughter bubbled out, uncontrollable. 

“Kenma,” he gasped as the two looked at him with grins, “Kenma, you look so  _ constipated _ .” 

Natsu cocked her head to the side, confused , but Kenma flashed him a dazzlingly wide smile that made Shoyo’s heart pound, and he stared for a moment, dumbstruck, before his smile spread as well. “Shoyo, what does constipated mean?” 

“It means you can't go to the bathroom.” 

“Is Kenma constipated?” 

They both snorted, and as they started to laugh Natsu did too, light and bubbly, and they all grinned at each other as Kenma spoke through his giggles. “N-no Natsu, I'm not constipated. But Shoyo might be.” 

“I'm not,” Shoyo said before Natsu could ask. If they went on too much she'd probably shout it in front of their parents, or worse, her teachers. “Hey Natsu, why don't you finish Kenma’s hair? I'll take pictures, and then we'll go to the park, okay?” 

“Okay!” Her hands moved faster this time, and Shoyo swore he could hear her sing a song about the park beneath her breath. She'd heard his bathroom song more than enough, so he wouldn't have been terribly surprised if she was singing some version of it. He grinned at her and Kenma as he pressed his and Kenma’s toes together, freshly painted with baby blue and flamingo pink at Natsu’s request. For once Kenma’s feet were warm, and Shoyo hummed as he curled his toes overtop Kenma’s with a grin. Kenma just rolled his eyes and obediently turned his head every time Natsu prodded him. It took her another fifteen minutes to braid the rest of his hair, and Shoyo grinned as he carefully photographed the entirety of it. Twelve braids in all, none of them consistent in size, but each cute in their own little way. 

When Shoyo was satisfied with his pictures Kenma carefully tugged all but one out, and he teased it with fingers painted black - this time not at Natsu’s behest - as they tugged their shoes on. They couldn't hold hands, not with how Natsu pushed between them and grabs their hands, but Shoyo didn't mind, and Kenma didn't seem to care much either. They could always hold hands later, and she'd never see if they kissed each other over her head. Well, unless she looked up, but Shoyo ignored that fact and kissed Kenma’s cheek anyway. 

The park wasn't far away, just a fifteen minute walk, and Natsu dragged them straight to the swing set with a gleeful smile “Kenma, push me!” 

“Say please, Natsu!” 

“Pretty please, Kenma?” 

“Okay. Hold on tight though.” Natsu beamed at him as she flung herself onto a swing and wrapped her hands tight around the chains. Shoyo laughed, and that made Kenma glance at him as he took the chains into his hands as well. “What's funny, Shoyo?” 

A lot of things were funny - the way Natsu’s legs dangled above the ground and kicked wildly, the way Kenma’s hair constantly fell into his face and made him brush it back, how eager he was to spend time with Kenma. “Everything,” he said instead, and Kenma shook his head with a tiny smile. 

“Come here, Shoyo.” The spiker went obediently, and he was more than glad that he did when Kenma kissed him. “Love you.” 

“Love you more,” Shoyo sang, but his voice was nowhere near as steady as Kenma’s - he was always the one that flustered easily, and Kenma took full advantage of that. Not that he cared much. 

“Hey, Shoyo?” They both glanced down at Natsu. She'd tipped her head back so she could peer at them, eyes wide and brow furrowed. “If you love Kenma, and Kenma loves you, then can I become a preacher and get you two married?” 

Shoyo’s mouth fell wide open as she grinned up at him. Words wanted to come, but they blurred together, senseless, and all Shoyo could do was stare as Natsu kicked her little legs and smiled. Fingers brushed across the back of his hand, dragged his eyes up. Somehow Kenma looked so much more confident, his cheeks only a little pink. Shoyo was sure he was blood red - his face was blisteringly hot, and all he wanted to do was bury his face into his hands. But Kenma smiled and squeezed his hand as he spoke. “Maybe, Natsu, but that won't be for a while. Shoyo and I have to grow up.” 

“But you're already grown up!” 

“Well, we have to grow up a little more.” 

Natsu’s cheeks puffed out, frustration clear in her eyes, but she sighed after a moment and twisted back around. “Can you push me?” Kenma glanced at Shoyo, and the two stared at each other for a few long moments before grins burst out onto their faces and they shook their heads before they started to push Natsu together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading this! check me out on tumblr at fairylights101 and fairylights101writes and be on the lookout for any of my many multichapter WIPs!  
> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment, and have a wonderful day/night/existence!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments for me precious readers  
> Follow me at fairylights101 for trash and fairylights101writes on tumblr for even more trash  
> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence!


End file.
